


It's Almost Over - Yet It's Only Just Begun

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2005-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Harry and his wife have lived an amazing life. Now join them as they reminisce about their time and watch the last of their children move out of home.





	It's Almost Over - Yet It's Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_**Disclaimer:** I don’t own J.K. Rowling’s world of Harry Potter. The first flashback is actually a piece from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince — Chapter Twenty Four: Sectumsempra, page 499 (in the Australian version). I also don’t own the song included in this story. That one, Remember When, belongs to the very talented, if not depressing, Alan Jackson. I’m not usually a fan of his music, but I became attached to this song through dad. It makes me cry every time I hear it …_

**It’s Almost Over … Yet It’s Only Just Begun**

_By oneshot_wonder_

Harry Potter placed his book down on the coffee table and heaved himself out of his recliner chair. He stretched and looked out the living room window, smiling. A large removalist truck was parked in the drive-way of their large, two-story house. The back doors were open and several items of furniture were visible inside. Currently struggling with a particularly heavy wardrobe was Harry’s three oldest sons - James, who was now 32, Sirius, 29, and Albus, 27 - and Ron and Hermione’s second oldest, Arthur, 21. Harry wished desperately that he could help them, but being the age he was, he wasn’t quite as strong as he had once been. He’d help them out with magic, if it wasn’t for the fact that they’d lived in a Muggle neighbourhood for the last 60 odd years, and would continue to until Harry’s dying day. Standing on the lawn in front of the house was Ebony and Crystal, Harry’s twin daughters, both 18, Crystal’s husband Dylan, and Ebony’s long-term boyfriend, Chris. Crystal, Dylan and Chris were all trying in vain to soothe Ebony … the last of the Potter children to leave home. She and Chris were moving into a nice little flat on the other side of London. Harry's gaze shifted, and his smile widened. There was his wife … beautiful Ginny … supervising the scene before her, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. At her side was Hermione and Ron, offering comfort. Ron and Hermione had soon grown out of their argumentative stage after they moved in together. As Harry looked back on it, he was proud of how far his best friends had come — they’d matured so much.

Slowly, Harry's mind began to wonder as he listened to the song coming from the radio in the kitchen.

_Remember when_  
I was young and so were you   
And time stood still  
Love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I   
We made love and then you cried   
Remember when 

**Flashback**

“We won!”� yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at Harry. “We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!”�

Harry looked around; there was Ginny running towards him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her.

After several long moments — or it might have been half and hour — or possibly several sunlit days — they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. 

**End Flashback**

_Remember when_  
We vowed the vows   
And walked the walk   
Gave our hearts,  
Made the start, it was hard   
We lived and learned, life threw curves   
There was joy, there was hurt   
Remember when 

**Flashback**

A 20 year old Harry opened the door to their new house in childish excitement and picked Ginny up and into his arms. She giggled, showing the same playfulness as her husband. Harry walked in the door and grinned. They finally had their own place. 

“What do you think, _Mrs. Potter?_ ”� Harry said, emphasising on ‘Mrs. Potter’.

“Well, Mr. Potter,”� Ginny started, attempting to copy Harry's mock formality. “Oh my god, we’re living together!”� she squealed, giving up.

Harry laughed as he spun around the empty house, his newlywed wife still in his arm. Their happiness was short lived, however, because over the next few months, their only thoughts would be of how they would manage to pay for the expensive loan bills …

**End Flashback**

_Remember when_  
Old ones died and new were born   
And life was changed,   
Disassembled, rearranged   
We came together, fell apart   
And broke each other's hearts   
Remember when 

**Flashback**

“We gather here today, to mourn the loss of an incredible man. A fighter, a husband, a father. Author Weasley will be remembered by many as a strong, capable man of a different sort. Always thinking of others, Author would do anything for his friends and family — hence our assembling today. Now, Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a speech. Mr. Potter, if you will.”�

The priest stepped down from the podium as Harry made his way to the stage. Once in front of the crowd, Harry began to speech — no written speech to aid him. He spoke straight from the heart.

“I’ve considered the Weasley family relatives of my own for quite some time now. When I was eleven, they took me in when no one else would, when I was most alone. I never felt more loved then when I was in the presence of these people who cared for me and gave me a roof over my head. The reason I stand here today is to apologise. To Mrs. Weasley, who loved and was loved by her husband very much. To Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron, who always looked to their father for guidance and support. And to my wife, Ginny … oh baby, I am so sorry. It was my fault … I never meant for it to happen this way. And to everyone who had known and held Arthur dear — I am sorry.”� 

Letting a tear slide down his cheek, Harry cast a depressed glance across the crowd. So many people had attended … all of whom were crying in despair. Then, Harry found the one face he was looking for — Ginny. She had one hand over her now very pregnant belly, but instead of the saddened, sympathetic look he had expected, Ginny’s tear-stained face looked furious. Wondering what that was about, Harry stepped down from the stage and began to make his way through the crowd. He reached Ginny and moved to put an arm around her — but she flinched away. He looked at her questioningly.

“I can’t believe you,”� Ginny whispered lividly. “You will not blame yourself for this. God, you do this every time! We have two children, Harry, and another on the way! How can you be so immature?”� she took a deep breath and looked away. “Sometimes I wonder why I ever married you.”� 

Harry felt as though he’d been slapped. He’d just lost his last remaining father-figure, and the love of his life just threatened divorce. He turned away to hide the eruption of tears from Ginny …

**End Flashback**

_Remember when_  
The sound of little feet   
Was the music   
We danced to week by week   
Brought back the love, we found trust   
Vowed we'd never give up   
Remember when 

**Flashback**

Yawning, Harry rolled out of bed, still half asleep. He was sure he heard Albus cry. It was a rarity for him to get a full night sleep, but when his son announced his wakefulness, Harry always felt guilty if he didn’t get up to check him. Ginny was gone from his side, which explained the lack of noise. Harry padded heavily from the room and down the hallway, to the nursery.

“There you go … is that better, baby? Is that better? Oh look at you, pretty boy! You have your daddy’s eyes, you do! Yes you do! So gorgeous … just like daddy!”� 

Harry smiled. He pushed open the slightly ajar door, to see his wife in her dressing-gown, leaning over the nappy-changing table. Laying on it, and staring up at his mother, was their adorable baby boy, kicking his legs and giggling as Ginny tickled him. He looked over at the door in curiosity, and reached out when he saw Harry.

“Daddy!”� he screamed. 

Ginny looked up, grinned and stepped back a bit. Returning the smile, Harry stepped forwards and picked his baby up into his arm. He sat down on a chair by the cot and cooed softly. 

“What’s your mummy doing to you, eh? You should be asleep, little man … I bet you’re going to be as noisy and troublesome as your mother … ow!”� Harry rubbed his head and looked up at Ginny. She smirked. 

“Watch it, daddy.”� She said.

“Sorry mum …”� Harry said, smiling as James squealed with laughter. Then he noticed two other laughs. He turned to the doorway to see his other two children, still in their pyjamas. Sirius, only two years old and sucking his thumb, was holding the hand of James, who was five. They giggled nervously, as though unsure if they were in trouble or not. Harry grinned broadly and held him arms out wide. James and Sirius toddled forwards as fast as Sirius could and jumped into their daddy’s arms. Ginny, who had taken Albus into her arms, bend down to hug her husband and children together.

**End Flashback**

_Remember when_  
Thirty seemed so old   
Now lookin' back,   
It’s just a steppin' stone   
To where we are,   
Where we've been   
Said we'd do it all again   
Remember when 

**Flashback**

Harry woke early as the birds sang outside. He groaned and rolled over … then he caught the smell of … pancakes? And bacon and eggs … Merlin, they usually had simple toast for breakfast, what was the occasion? Then he remembered.

It was his birthday. Harry was floored. He was thirty today … thirty years old … 

Sighing downheartedly, Harry climbed out of bed, left the bedroom and walked through the living room to the kitchen, just as Ginny set two cups of coffee on the crowded table, where a huge breakfast was arranged. Ginny smiled and rushed forwards to hug and kiss the birthday boy.

“Good morning, sweetie! Happy Birthday!”� she said excitedly.

“Mornin’”� Harry replied, as he pulled away and refused to meet Ginny’s eyes.

“Honey … what’s wrong?”� she asked, placing a hand on Harry’s cheek.

Sighing again, Harry answered. “I’m thirty, Gin. That’s so old.”�

“Oh baby, don’t be ridiculous! Thirty isn’t old! This is just the beginning of what we’re going to do with our lives! You’re still young, and remember, I’m only a year off, so if you call you old, you’re calling me old.”� She said reasonably.

Harry smiled gratefully at her. “Yeah … I guess …”�

“Remember, we won this war to have no worries. And here you are, ya goose, worrying about being thirty.”� She shook her head, then put her hands on her hips. “Anyway, I didn’t spend all this time over a hot stove for nothing you know! Now eat before those kids of ours get up, or you won’t get any. They’re as bad as Ron!”� she said in a disbelieving voice. Shaking his head in amusement at her antics, Harry sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

_Well, if we can still act like teenagers, we can’t be too old … right?_

**End Flashback**

_Remember when_  
We said when we turned grey   
When the children grow up and move away   
We won't be sad, we'll be glad   
For all the life we've had   
And we'll remember when 

“What are you doing up here alone?”� 

Harry turned around slowly. It was Ginny. She wore a long, light blue dress under a darker blue apron. Her greying red hair was up in a messy bun, and her winkled, fair skin remained natural and un-made-up.

“Just thinking. Are you OK, sweetie?”� Harry asked, holding his arms out welcomingly. Ginny stepped forward and allowed her husband to hold her. She sniffed and watched the scene out the window.

“All our babies have grown up, Harry.”� She said.

“Yeah, I know … scary, isn’t it?”�

Ginny raised her head and looked at Harry with bloodshot eyes.

“Is that what you were thinking about?”�

Harry smiled. “No. I was thinking about us. How far we’ve come. The life we’ve lived …”�

“You talk like it’s over, Harry.”� Ginny said worriedly. She turned her head back to the window and let out a sob. Harry followed her gaze and realised why. Ebony and Chris were waving goodbye from the side of the truck, Ebony’s tears clearly visible, even with Harry’s poor eyesight. As Harry and Ginny waved back, they climbed in the truck and Harry and Ginny watched as it drove from the driveway and up the road, disappearing from sight.

“No. It’s not over yet. But it almost is.”� He said smiling. Ginny gave him a startled look. “It’s our babies turn to live now, live as we have.”� 

A tear left his eye, but it wasn’t a sad one. He knew that when he was gone, he would watch his children and be proud … and he couldn’t wait.


End file.
